bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Goes to College
Steve Goes to College is the 24th episode of Blue's Clues from season 4. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Horace *Felt Friends Summary Steve is going to college and has to figure out who's going to watch over the Blue's Clues house when Steve is away. Recap In this episode, Joe plays Blue's Clues for the first time on his own with his new notebook to figure out what Blue wants to give to Steve when he goes to college. The clues in this episode are numbers, buttons, and a ringing sound. The answer turns out to be a telephone. After Joe figures out Blue's Clues, Steve enjoys his surprise party. He then bids goodbye to everyone and sings the So Long Song one last time before heading off on the bus to college. Later, Joe is settled in and he gets a phone call. It's from Steve. Steve says that he misses us, but tells us to have fun and to take care of Joe because Joe needs help sometimes, just like him. Trivia *This is the third and final part of the primetime special, "Joe's Scrapbook". *This marks the final time Steve stars in a Blue's Clues episode. He would later make a guest appearance in 100th Episode Celebration and do a voice over in Blue's First Holiday. *Joe gets his notebook from Sidetable first and then Steve grabs his own notebook. *Steve mentions that he can use his notebook for taking notes in college. *This marks Steve's last time to skidoo. *This is the first episode where Joe hears an audio clue. **On top of that, Steve wasn't around to see Joe find the 3rd clue because he was in the room where they were planning a Surprise Going Away Party for Steve. *Joe sits in the thinking chair solo. *There was still no episode title for the beginning or the ending of the show (except Blue's Big Musical) but only during single airings but during Joe's Scrapbook airings the title appeared. **For the rest of the series, there 'will' be an episode title for the beginning of the show only. *This marks Steve's final time to wear his casual clothes. **On top of that, it will be his last day to be the host for the show. **He'll wear different clothes in his last appearence in 100th Episode Celebration. *During the closing credits, the bus is shown driving while Periwinkle, Orange Kitten, Magenta and Green Puppy are shown waving at the bus. *The theme song was re-recorded for this episode. *This also marks the last episode in which Steve answers the mail. *This is the second episode where Joe sits in the thinking chair. *After figuring out Blue's Clues, the song "We Sat On Down" was put to permanent use for the rest of the series. *This is the last time Steven Burns was a Co-Producer. *The beat for "We Are Going to Play Blue's Clues"/"We Just Got a Letter"/"We Just Figured out Blue's Clues" is used for the first part of the Steve is Going to College jingle. *This is the only time Steve doesn't get to use his notebook for drawing clues and the 2nd episode he doesn't think at the end. This is the first episode that Joe uses his notebook for drawing the clues. *The "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" tune was used when Joe goes to the thinking chair. *This is the first episode where the Blue's Clues characters keep mentioning the word, college. *A smaller version of the poster for the "You Can Be Anything You Want to Be" show from Blue's Big Musical Movie can be found on one of the billboards at the college. *Several paintings from Art Appreciation (the ones to pick which paintings the art characters come from) appear in the college art room. *Near the end of this episode, Steve wears his cap from Math!. *The nighttime version of the So Long Song was used in this episode. *Every time after Joe mentions Steve's Surprise Goodbye Party, a party horn can be heard. *Characters from previous episodes like Chalk Girl and the older opposite sister are shown to attend the college that Steve is going to. *Several paintings from Art Appreciation can be seen in the college art room. *When Joe mentions the Backyard Dancing, the Thinking Chair music from What Was Blue's Dream About? is heard. *But Steve's Notebook is also availble to buy and someday in the Future Steve will revive Blue's Clues. *This episode is considered as the pilot for Season 5 because Joe uses his new Notebook for the first time, sits in the Thinking Chair solo and the We Sat on Down song was used for the first time since Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *In the original airing, there was a prologue featuring Steve recalling the events of the previous show. Goofs *Blue holds Steve's notebook instead of Joe's. *There was a minor mistake when Blue and Steve were hugging. Gallery 472908201_1280x975.jpg Numbers.PNG Steve-goes-to-college.png Buttons.PNG MAIL!!_18.jpg Ringing Sound.PNG maxresdefault_3.jpg offtocollege.jpg|Steve getting on the bus to college. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 4 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:2nd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Cinnamon Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer